Data visualization interactivity architecture is a process for enabling interactive data visualization in a way that may maximize code sharing across many different rendering platforms. In some situations, data visualization features need to be re-implemented entirely within different rendering platforms because of the significant differences among the rendering platforms. Interactive data visualization may allow users to manipulate parts of a visualization, such as a scatter chart, to explore the data. For example, a scatter chart may comprise thousands of data points that may make it difficult to analyze trends or patterns. Dragging a selection marquee around a set of data points in the scatter chart may zoom in on the data points thus revealing more detail. The conventional strategy is to entirely re-implement the zoom feature for each of a multitude of rendering platforms, such as GDI/GDI+, Silverlight, WPF, and C# winforms. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy may result in a great deal of duplicate effort and possibility for incompatibility, errors, and inconsistencies in presentation. The motivation for developing a sharable architecture for interactive data visualization serves a growing user need for consistent interactivity across a plethora of rendering technologies and applications using them.